Aura Guardian
by Bane WolfBlood
Summary: Lucario never pushed Ash out of the way when they where saving Mew and it caused...unexpected although not unwanted results. Ash finds out a past he never knew he had. AU from Lucario and the mystery of Mew onward.
1. Prologue

Celebi frowned sadly her blue eyes sorrowful as she gazed down at the small form cradled in her arms. Amber eyes gazed curiously back at her, his head tilted to the side cutely.

"_Oh little one,"_ She whispered _"You will have a hard life ahead of you," _She turned to face the man next to her. _"Aaron are you sure you wish to do this to your child?"_ Her eyes hard she questioned the aura guardian before her. A pained look flashed across the handsome face before he nodded.

"It's the only way, Without me here to protect him the hunters could and would kill him easily. I...he's my son...he's the only thing I have left. I would do anything to protect him, even if it means sending him away." Celebi nodded hearing the resolve in Aaron's voice.

"_Very well then. Though know this even if you survive I will not bring him back to this time. Usually I would not even do this for anyone but, we Pokemon and I myself owe you a great deal. Consider my debt to you fulfilled Aaron." _The man nodded once again understanding and sorrow filling his features. "I understand Lady Celebi." The fairy like Pokemon nodded sharply.

"_What is his name?"_

"Ashura."

"_Samuel, Samuel Oak...Come to me...I am in the forest. Come to me Samuel." _Pokemon Professor Samuel Oak jerked upright with a startled gasp.

"Celebi you have returned." He whispered hurrying to dress, he rushed down the stairs he did his best to be quiet not wanting to wake his grandson who slept in the room across the hall. Opening the front door he didn't pause as he hurried into the forest surrounding pallet town.

"Celebi!" He cried joyfully seeing the small fairy like Pokemon appear before him, A bundle cradled carefully in her arms.

"_Samuel."_ She greeted her voice somber. _"I have a task for you, my friend." _

"Anything." He whispered vehemently "I would do anything for you, Celebi." The Legendary smiled sadly.

"_I know you would." _

"So what do you need from me?" Celebi slowly floated forward until there was only a foot or so between them.

"_This." _And with careful use of her Physic powers she drew back the blanket showing him the face of a sleeping child.

"Who..." He breathed out shocked beyond belief.

"_He is the son of a very dear friend whom I owed a favor...He is no longer in this world but before he went he asked me to take his son away from his enemies. I agreed, Samuel I need you to find someone to care for him."_ He gaped at the Pokemon in shock

"I will do it. But why me, Celebi?" She smiled at him thoughtfully for a moment before answering _"Because Samuel, I trust you," _She murmured handing him the child _"Now then his name is Ashura, you can tell no one of my involvement, Remember that, Samuel." _And as she spoke her last words to him Celebi disappeared into the woods.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Hello Delia Ketchum speaking."

"Delia it's Samuel Oak I have heard about your unfortunate circumstances about having a child, and I may have an Alternative."


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Lucario never pushed Ash out of the way when they where saving Mew and it caused...unexpected results.

Pain, and unimaginable agony tore through him. He cried out wanting the blessed darkness to take him, but knowing if it did Mew and the tree of life were doomed. Just barely clinging to consciousness, Ash forced more of his aura out of his body doing the best he could to help Lucario save Mew. Pain like molten lava tore through him again causing his body to shudder, and a whimper of pain to squeeze past clenched teeth. Hearing Pikachu and Kidd's concerned cries he smiled bitterly through the pain. Glancing up with his brown eyes slowly fading to blue as he met Lucario's gaze. The the black and blue jackal like Pokemon's teeth were bared and he concentrated on giving Mew as much energy as he could, the light of his aura giving him a silvery-blue glow. Ash felt his resolve strengthen and with a dual of screaming cries he and Lucario put every thing the could in one last burst of energy. And then it was over, and the drain on their Aura was gone. The watery blue light surrounding Mew flashed and, rippled turning green as the red decay that had been killing the Tree of Beginning disappeared. Ash crumpled to the ground as if he was a puppet who's strings had been cut, then a sigh of relief passed through his lips. Lucario sunk down onto his knees next to him red eyes weary. Both glanced up and taking in Mew's rejuvenated appearance they smiled. Ash shuddered, whimpering as a ripple of electric blue Aura pulsed over his form Lucario quickly following suit. "Mew?" Ash looked with now bright blue eyes at the pink cat like Pokemon floating above him watching curiously with a hint of concern.

"It's good...to know your...alright...Mew..." He whispered gasping and pulling in pained breath's. Small whimpers burst from his lips as he slumped on to the ground.

"Pika!" He turned his head smiling softly at the electric mouse Pokemon.

"Hey buddy..." Worried brown eye's blinked at him

"Pika..." Another seizure like shudder tore through him and, Lucario seizied up in the same way a few moments later. They both knew they where about to die they could feel the warmth seeping from their bodies, and the darkness slowly encroaching on their vision.

"...Mew..." Ash smiled.

"Don't be sad Mew...we chose to help you...it was our decision..." And with that his eyes slowly slipped closed. Lucario gathered what remained of his strength and spoke as well.

"Ash is...correct...you didn't make us do this...we did it voluntarily...Goodbye...Pikachu...goodbye Mew..."

And his eyes closed as well. Both his and Ash's breaths becoming shallow and weak before stopping all together, neither noticing the brilliant flash of light that appeared after Lucario finished speaking.

"I will not allow this." A furious echoing voice spoke.

"I will not allow _my_ chosen one to die! Not again!" Kidd, Pikachu, and Mew looked up and in Kidd and Pikachu's case stared in awe at the being before them while Mew looked on not a bit surprised. Arceus the god, The Original One. He who brought Pokemon and humans into existence, Stood before them fury etched into every pore of his being green eyes glowing brightly.

"Icreated you! And as such I command you, _live!_ Draw in your breath and with it your lives! _Ashura! Lucario! AWAKEN!" _And with those words the God roared, and with his roar the Tree of Beginning shuddered and the world shook tremors shaking the ground under their God's anger. Pokemon all throughout Kanto and all of the other regions turning as one to face the Tree of Beginning and adding their cries to the echoing roar flying across the globe. With bright flashes of light the other legendaries appeared surrounding the Tree of Beginning. Silence fell everything went deathly still, and they waited. With a weak groan Ash shifted slightly his head lolling to the side as his lashes fluttered and slowly parted showing brilliant blue eyes before they slipped closed once again, beside him Lucario shifted and groaned but did not awaken. Arceus watched them carefully for a moment before he nodded.

"They will live. But," He said focusing his attention on Pikachu "He will be changed. Humans, even my chosen were not meant to have so much of my power go through them at once. It will not change Lucario, except possibly making his aura capabilities stronger. But Ash...I believe I may have left part of my soul in him," Noticing Pikachu and Kidd's worried and shocked looks, he elaborated.

"Unlike humans if a Pokemon loses part of their soul it will regenerate over time. When Lucario and Ash were using their Aura to save Mew they used it all up, and near the end and started to draw on bits of their soul instead. Drawing on parts of your soul is never a big deal because it's almost always Pokemon who do this and they have the ability to regenerate it over time. But Ash is a human and not a Pokemon so when I called their souls back, my own noticed the void in his immediately, and I was unsure what would happen if it was left alone. Being who and what I am I gave up part of my own soul to fill this void because, my own would regenerate almost instantly. When this happened I felt something in the structure of Ash's body change. I am not quite sure what but well...be prepared for anything." Arceus finished looking down on their stunned forms.

"Any questions?" At his words Kidd snapped back to reality

"Err...About how much of Ash's soul is yours, and why did his eyes change?" The God Pokemon hummed thoughtfully.

"Almost exactly half of it I would say but, that could be a bit off I suppose. The reason his eyes changed is simple, all human aura users have those brilliant blue eyes. It signifies their ability to use aura." Kidd nodded in understanding her eyes unfocused obviously trying to process everything that had happened.

"I will leave now, do not worry of informing them of this they will know it all when they awaken. Pikachu," He said focusing his attention on the worried form of Ash's partner "Guard my chosen one well. He will be weak and disorientated when he wakes." And then for Pikachu's ears only

"_My legendaries will be watching out for and doing their best to protect him,"_ He smiled _"They have grown fond of him. Before I forget give this to him when he wakes_." A large wicker basket appeared before Kidd.

"Goodbye." And with a blaze of golden light he was gone. The other legendaries following after him a moment later.

Ash's P.O.V.

Silence, Darkness. He was floating, drifting, and the pain was gone.

"Ash come to me, Ashura." Light appeared before him a pinprick small but bright. He drifted closer.  
"That's right little one, come closer." Light surrounded him growing brighter forming into a larger snow white hall. Marble pillars soared high into the air meeting the graceful curve of the roof. "W..Where am I?" Never noticing the form behind him.

"You are in the Hall of Origin. The home of Arceus, and the meeting place of the legendaries." Ash whirled around and his mouth dropped open in shock.

"I knew it. I'm dead." Because standing before him grinning blue eyes alight with laughter was Sir Aaron. His grin widening he shook his head "Your not dead Ashura, or at least not anymore." Ash just blinked at him.

"Not anymore?" Here Aaron's expression became somber.

"You were dead. You used all of your Aura, and then began drawing on your soul to sustain the Aura sphere you and Lucario made." Ash made a light hum of understanding his eyes thoughtful. "Arceus was furious." At the boy's raised eyebrow and Aaron elaborated. "You are his chosen one, the one whose birth he planned from the beginning of time. Then once again gave up your life, and this time the only way you would be able to come back would be by his intervention." Ash looked startled for a moment but then he nodded in understanding.

"Alright I get that but why am I here." He questioned waving a glove inclosed hand at the hall to show what he meant.

"Ahh well..." Here Aaron grinned sheepishly. "I needed to explain some things to you. We're not actually in the Hall of Origin, we are in your mind I just manipulated it to look like the hall." Ash raised a eyebrow at his confession.

"Okay then have at it, I guess." Aaron grimaced slightly at the younger boy's statement.

"You might want to sit down for this." His poor eyebrow trying to escape his face Ash settled onto the ground and got ready for a along conversation.

"Alright first things first. When Arceus brought you back to life, he ended up giving you part of his soul in the process. So at this point almost half of your soul is a Pokemon's, and not just any Pokemon's but Arceus himself. He did this because it was the only way to revive you, a human cannot survive with anything less that a complete soul. Because of this we know there were changes to your physical makeup, we just don't know what they are. You need to be on guard for anything odd like being able to understand Pokemon, or even read peoples thoughts. The only thing we truly know is that you're not human, or at least not completely human anymore. So at the very least you won't need to worry about accidentally killing yourself by drawing on your soul anymore when you use aura, because you are know capable of regenerating it like any Pokemon. So technically you just beat the thing that affects all human aura users." Ash blinked in startled surprise at the rapid influx of information but nodded in understanding

"Good now onto the important things." Aaron drew in a deep breath and then preceded to challenge everything Ash knew.  
"You're my son." Ash blinked rubbed his eyes poked a finger into his ears and asked if he could repeat that, and Aaron frowned.

"You are my son Ashura, Celebi took you into the future to protect you. Your mother died in childbirth and the Tree of beginning and Mew were already failing at that were born the day I died and Lucario was sealed away. It was the happiest moment of my life when I first saw you." Here Aaron's expression grew faraway as he remembered one of the happiest moments of his life. "You where so small and delicate with your black hair and brown eyes. I was so worried about you, The Tree of Beginning dieing had somehow triggered an early birth. I honestly thought I would lose you too, and then as my duty as a aura guardian I had to save Mew and I _knew _I would not survive the process. I begged Celebi to take you away to somewhere you would be safe, and thankfully she agreed."  
While Aaron spoke Ash had been watching his face intently scanning it with his light blue eyes.

"You're my father." Ash stated, in a tone that made it apparent that this was no question.  
"Yes." Ash tilted his head back his eyes glazed over with thought and shimmering with a veil of tears. Drawing in a deep breath he gasped and shuddered his chin sinking down to rest upon his chest, tears trickling down his cheeks.

"That's why we share the same Aura?" He got a nod from his new found father.

"What was my mother's name?" Aaron smiled gently at him his expression soft.

"Ayleth, she was Lady Rin's cousin. Her hair was the color of moonlight and her eyes were like amber drops. You inherited those from her although they are gone now." Aaron smiled sadly at the memory of his lost love.

"Ashura it is almost time for you to leave. But you need to know I will always love you my son, my little aura guardian. Lucario will be there when you awaken and he will know all of this as well. Stay safe my child, I love you and I wish I could have raised you, but it wasn't meant to be. One last thing, when you leave and go back to the palace ask Lady Ilene for my staff. If she refuses to give it to, you claim right of inheritance." Ash nodded in acceptance of the request and Aaron smiled gently at him.  
"May the aura be with you, my son." Aaron smiled his face bright as he gazed upon the seated form of his son one last time.  
"And you as well, father." And with those words the world dissolved in to white.


	3. Chapter 2

Ash groaned and his eyelashes fluttered and opened showing crystalline blue eyes set in his pale face. "Did anyone get the number of the bus that hit me?" he grumbled reaching a gloved hand up to rub his forehead.

"_Ash!"_ Ash yelped as he was knocked backwards by a whirlwind of yellow and black barreling into his stomach.

"Hey buddy." He mumbled carefully scratching Pikachu behind the ears.

"_Don't you __ever__ do that again you brat!" _

"I will try not to." he muttered then both he and Pikachu just blinked in shock

"Pikachu...did I just understand you?" A stupefied nod was his only answer Ash glanced around the room and noticed Lucario stirring next to him but also something else.

"Hey Pikachu what happened to Kidd and Mew and also, what's with the basket?" Pikachu glanced up from where he had been cuddling against Ash's side.

"_Lady Mew left saying she needed to check on the Pokemon that live here and Kidd said she needed to go and left right before you woke up." _Ash made a noise of understanding and nodded thoughtfully. "And the basket?" He said directing a curious look at the medium sized woven basket.

"_Lord Arceus left that for you, I have no idea what's in it." _Ash just nodded again distracted because Lucario was slowly regaining consciousness next to him. Bright red eyes flicked open, and Lucario jolted upright in shock when he saw Ash awake beside him. It wasn't a dream! They were still alive, Arceus had brought them back just like Lady Rin said he did.

"_Ash."_  
"Yeah Lucario?"Ash said with a grin.  
_"You should be proud to call yourself Aaron's son."_

"I know." He whispered his expression broken and his eyes tear glazed before he manged to push his emotions back.

"Trust me, I know." Lucario just nodded his eyes showing nothing. Pikachu grimaced at the sadness in the air and tried to figure out a way to change the subject. Grinning slightly when he remembered the basket Arceus left.

"_Hey Ash are we gonna check out what Arceus left ya or not?" _Ash glanced up rousing himself from his thoughts.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that." Pikachu hopped off of him and with a hard shove he was standing. Ash wavered for a moment before getting his bearings back and slowly walking forward towards the mysterious basket of wonder. Crouching down in front of it, Ash didn't bother to glance up when he heard the slight shift of gravel next to him signifying that Lucario and Pikachu had followed. Reaching forward he carefully undid the buckles holding it closed it shoved the top open. Lucario grinned slightly when he saw what was in there while Ash stared slightly startled before grinning along with his friend. Before he took anything out he reached out and grabbed the note laying on top of the neatly organized pile.

-_My chosen one Ashura _

_I forgot to have Aaron tell you. You are to go to Iron island of the Sinnoh region and find a man named Riley. He is a aura guardian and will train you because, while Lucario is capable of teaching you some of the simpler things he will not be able to show you anything more complicated than Aura sight._

_-Arceus_

"Well, I guess we're going to Iron island." Ash muttered not in any mood to disobey Arceus and make him even madder than he already was. The other two just nodded having the same feelings as Ash on the matter.  
_"So are you gonna put them on or what?"_ demanded Pikachu gesturing with it's tail at the basket. Ash smirked eyes glittering. "Eh...sure why not?"

LINE BREAK. I AM A LINE BREAK. MWHAHAHAHA BOW BEFORE ME!

Ash tugged carefully at his gloves then spun around and held his arms wide open for Pikachu and Lucario's inspection. A midnight blue tunic fell almost to his knees cut in the triangular way Aaron that had preferred. Dark blue and bronze boots came up about three thirds of the way up his calf and were tightly laced.  
Instead of the gray breaches and undershirt his father had worn, Ash's own were pitch black along with a black cloak that fell almost to the ground and, the inside was lined with some form of fur, instead of having jagged edges it had straight ones. Along with his fathers gloves and a dark brown almost black leather belt and satchel.  
He definitely looked the part of a Aura guardian, the only thing truly different between his fathers outfit and his own was the fact that Ash no longer had a hat. Apparently while he and Lucario had been saving Mew his eyes had been changing colors and his hair had grown about five inches and now hung about his shoulders in a spiky wave. He asked Lucario about it but he just shrugged and said he didn't know how human bodies reacted to depleting themselves of aura and then dying before being brought back to life with half of Lord Arceus soul. Ash decided to wait until they met Riley before asking Lucario any more aura related questions.  
"So what do you guys think?" The look on Lucario's face was sorrowful as he gazed at the boy a faraway glint in his eyes obviously remembering something.  
_"You look great Ash!"_ Pikachu chirped brightly not noticing the somber feelings coming from the other two.  
"Thanks Pikachu." He said smiling wanly at the yellow mouse like Pokemon. After a moment Lucario came back to himself with a small head shake.

"_I agree with Pikachu, you actually look like a guardian now." _Ash wondered if he was imagining the slightly taunting tone in Lucario's voice but decided to ignore it. There was no doubt in his mind that the jackal like Pokemon could kick his butt if he managed to get on his nerves.

"Come on," He murmured after a moment of silent thought "Let's go find the others."


	4. Chapter 3

When Ash walked out of The Tree Of Beginning he was startled to see Kidd waiting next to Brock, Max, and May.

"Kidd...What are you still doing here?" Ash said blinking at the dark haired girl bemusedly.

"I...I wanted to thank you, Ash." She whispered her eyes focused intently on the ground.

"Thank me, for what? I didn't do anything..." Ash muttered eyeballing her like she was crazy. Kidd's head snapped upright at those words.  
"No Ash thanks to you I got to see and talk to Arceus! I thought he was just a legend but I actually _saw _him. I spoke to a god! All thanks to you." He reared back in startled surprise at her vehement words.

"Like I said Kidd," He muttered shrugging "_I _didn't _do anything. _The only reason Arceus came is because I _died_ again and this time the only way for me to come back would be through his intervention." Brock jerked violently at the word 'died' and May and Max gasped in shock.

"Oh hush." He snapped rounding on them "I _know_ for a fact that Brock has told you about all the times I have almost and actually died. So _do not_ act like it's that shocking." His friends had the decency to look slightly embarrassed as Ash snapped at them. Kidd was aghast at his words.

"All the times?" She cried out "This happens _often_?" at the word 'often' her voice was a high pitched yelp that caused Pikachu and Lucario, the only Pokemon present, to cover their ears and throw her a look that promised pain if she didn't tone it _down_. She clapped her hands over her mouth embarrassed "Heh, sorry but this really happens that often?" Ash shrugged slightly a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Every six months or so. It comes with the territory." Looking like she didn't want to ask Kidd allowed her curiosity to get the best of her.

"Territory?"

"I am Arceus's chosen one." He said staring up at the sky a faraway look in his eyes. "It is my duty as such to protect this world and the creatures in it, even at the cost of my life. I was born for that purpose and that purpose only. My birth has been planned since the beginning of time." Kidd began mentally damning her curiosity to the deepest pit she could find. Still staring at the sky Ash's peered at her out of the corner of his eye and allowed a smirk to twist at his lips.

"It's not that big of a deal Kidd." He grunted shortly "I have know something extremely close to that since I was eleven it doesn't bother me." Slowly she nodded in understanding wondering how he could deal with such responsibility at thirteen.

Brock chose this moment to speak "Hey Ash what happened to your normal clothes?" Pikachu, Lucario, Kidd, and Ash stared at him like he was insane.

"_Seriously_ Brock? For the past ten minutes Kidd and I have been discussing Arceus and me dieing _again _and you choose to ask about my clothes, _Really_?" Ash's tone was incredulous as he gazed at his friend. The dark skinned man shrugged "What? I was curious."  
Ash just shook his head at his friend wondering how he came to travel with such a weird person.

"Brock..." He sigh shaking his his head again "That really isn't very important right now." The gym leader oped his mouth to argue but Ash cut him off

"I'll tell you later, now I have something important to tell you guys." The others quit talking to each other and gave him expectant looks.

"Sir Aaron was my father." May gave him the _look _the one she always gave him when she though he was being beyond stupid.

"_Honestly,_ Ash." She sneered in disdain "Don't mess around, Now what did you want to tell us?" He shook his head mentally questioning _why_ he had let her travel with him before replying.

"I would not joke about this, Ask Lucario if you don't believe me." All turned to stare at the jackal like Pokemon who gave a single nod of confirmation. Max gaped at him and then proceeded to sum up everyone's thoughts.

"Well, Shit."

"Max!" screeched May aghast at her brothers language. Ash shook his head and sighed.

"Well if _everyone_,"He said staring straight at May "Is done, it's a long walk back and I _don't _want to sleep on the ground tonight." The others nodded and with their acceptance they began the grueling walk back to Rota and Cameran Palace.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: I know Ash may seem a bit Out of character but...Well Half of his soul was originally Arceus's own I think he in entitled to a bit of a personality change. And I have issues keeping people in character. There is a poll on my account about what starter Ash should get, Please vote.

_**Rota**_

'Rota is beautiful.' Ash decided gazing at the buildings as he and his friends walked down the cobble stone streets towards the palace in the distance silhouetted by the rising sun. The low buzz of conversation washed over him and Ash smiled softly relaxing slightly. Some of his vexation washing away although not all of it. 'If May hadn't whined about how her feet hurt, We would have been here last night.' Doing his best to ignore the bickering going on behind him Ash internally sighed. The twinge in his back caused by sleeping on the ground without camping gear wasn't helping matters either.  
"Ash?" turning his head slightly to the side he peered at Kidd through slitted inhuman blue eyes. She shuddered mentally, Ash was a nice kid but those eyes were unnerving.

"Yeah, Kidd?"

"I think it is time I leave you guys to your own thing. I have to report back to Banks and I haven't talked to him since he agreed not to tell anyone about Mew or Arceus..." Kidd's voice trailed off at the end but Ash just nodded his head understanding on his face.

"Sure, Kidd thanks for coming with us this far." Kidd nodded lightly

"No Thank you Ash because of you I got to see _Arceus _I never thought I would see a legendary. So thank you goodbye Ashura."And with a light smile Kidd turned and walked into the crowd vanishing quickly. Ash sighed unhappily it was always sad to see friends go. Shaking his head he smiled slightly she was probably right they would meet again.

"Come on guys." He said peering at his friends from the corner of his eye smiling when he felt Pikachu's warm weight settle on his shoulder and Lucario come to stand next to him. Hearing the others low murmurs of agreement, he began striding across the bridge not paying attention to whether his friends were following him or not.

_**Cameran Palace**_

"Lady Ilene." Ash greeted bowing slightly to the blonde haired woman who smiled back at him gently. "Ash Ketchum. Your brave actions have saved Rota and as such I am in your debt, thank you. Lucario," she said staring at the aura wielding Pokemon

"My offer still stands if you need a home, Cameran Palace is always open to you." Lucario smiled lightly at that but shook his head.

"_No Tha__nk you my Lady. I intend to travel with Ash for the time being." _The queens lips parted into a surprised 'o' not having expected that answer but, she recovered quickly and gave a small nod of agreement.

"Of course Lucario, just know that you will always have a home here. Now Ash is there something you needed?" She questioned softly sending the slightly nervous boy a curious look.  
"Actually,Yes." He admitted sheepishly grinning at her tightly.

"I was hoping that you wouldn't be opposed to giving me Sir Aaron's staff." Ilene stared at the boy blank faced, while internally incredulous that this _boy_ thought that she would just hand over one of the only remaining things Rota had left of their Aura Guardians. It wasn't going to happen. She quickly grew still a tight controlled mask over taking her usually soft features. She frowned at the black-haired child silently wondering in the back of her mind if his eyes used to be blue.

"I cannot do that Ash." She snapped coldly ignoring the boys hurt look and cutting him off when he opened his mouth to speak.

"Sir Aaron's staff is a relic, one of the last things we have of the Aura guardians. I will not hand it over to you just because you feel entitled to it after saving Rota. It is an artifact of a almost extinct people and it is not meant to be some child's toy." She felt guilty when she saw Ash's startled and taken aback expression and continued on more gently this time.

"There are replicas in some of the shops, good ones that are almost impossibly to tell from the real thing if you want something to signify what happened here. I can have one made for you Ash." Ilene was almost positive at this point that Ash's eyes used to be brown.

"How dare you," The boy's voice was cold and angry as he glared at her. She was startled to see his fascinating blue eyes practically glowing. "Treat me like a foolish child who just wants to play hero, Queen Ilene. I claim right of inheritance, As Ashura son of Aura guardian Sir Aaron and Lady Ayleth Queen Rin's half-sister. Who will back me in my claim?"  
Ilene began to feel as if she was out of her depth. Sir Aaron had lived and dies over a hundred years ago and all records showed that his wife and child had died the same day. Ayleth, to birth complications and the child due to being born to early. But here still stood standing in front of her, was a boy claiming to be a dead man and his son.

"_I will back you, Ashura son of Aaron."_ she gaped at Lucario in shock as the jackal like Pokemon stepped forward while making that vow. Although in retrospect she should have seen it coming.

"_As will I, Considering I was the one who took you away to begin with." _The young queen quickly repressed her urge to break down sobbing. Because in front of her floated a green and white fairy like Pokemon, Celebi the Voice of the Forest. The time traveler.

"Will you deny my claim, My queen?" Ash's voice was soft and polite but it was easy to pick up the dark sharp edge to it. She knew she only had one option for this situation internally she sighed this wasn't going to be fun.

"No. I will not deny your claim, Ashura son of Aaron. I apologize for insulting you before." The dark haired teen nodded once sharply not ready to forgive her. She stood and began speaking.

"Follow me Ashura, we keep all the things we managed to salvage after the battle in one of the towers."

Walking swiftly down the dais her long skirts swirled around her as she approached a large tapestry of the legendary dog trio hanging on the wall and pushing it gently aside revealing an old weathered wooden door.

With a quick twist the door creaked open, and she ushering the small group into the platform at the base of the staircase she noted that Celebi had seemingly left. Holding her skirts aloft from the dusty stairs she ascended quickly reaching another door at the top of the stairs. From underneath the bodice of her dress she produced a tarnished gold key on a matching chain. Slipping it carefully into the lock she turned it to the left, and waited for the almost silent click that signified that it was unlatched. When it was heard she promptly curled a hand around the handle and allowed the door to swing smoothly inward.

Warm sunlight streamed through the large dusty windows lining the room, highlighting the dust particles dancing through the air. Ash immediately noticed there were very few things in the room, a low table held small things on it watches, necklaces, and bracelets of all sorts. A small trunk with detailed carvings along the sides and top, and propped in the center of the room in its own stand was Sir Aaron's staff. Ash's fingers twitched and itched with the urge to pick it up. The only other thing besides his gloves that belonged to his father. He was so absorbed in his thoughts he didn't notice how Lucario's entire attention was focused on the trunk in the corner of the room.

"Go ahead Ash." Ilene murmured gently seeing the longing on the boy's face. Not needing anymore encouragement he crossed the room with swift strides his dark cloak billowing out behind him. Reaching out, he hesitated gloved fingertips scant centimeters above the dark colored wood, before reaching out and carefully touching the sleek wood of the staff. With one quick powerful movement he lifted it raising it high into the air above him, Instinctively knowing what to say.

"_I Ashura son of Aaron claim you __who my father created! My blood is in you, bow to my will!"_ A brilliant flash of bright blue light came from the crystal on top of the staff and temporally blinded them .When the spots cleared from the others vision they saw the crystals in both the staff and Ash's gloves glowing with a soft inner blue light. Lucario smiled happily, that his master's weapons had accepted their new heir. The others gazed at Ash in shocked surprise but he didn't acknowledge them. His head was tilted back and his brightly glowing blue eyes slitted as he panted heavily trying to regain his breath.

"Congratulations." Ilene murmured dryly.

"Since your already taking the staff, you might as well the trunk too. It was Aaron's as well although, only an Aura user can open it." Ash nodded shakily shocked that he was getting something else of his fathers. The young queen saw his shock and felt a bit guilty there's where the boys fathers things and she was being unnecessary cruel not giving them up. While she was lost in her thoughts Ash, Lucario, and Pikachu had moved to crouch over the trunk and converse in low tones.

"Aura can...specially keyed...might be able to open it...Aura ..." After another minute of conversing Ash gave a decisive nod and reached out a gloved and laying it in the exact center of the trunk. The group consisting of Queen Ilene, Brock, Max and May moved forward to hear the quiet instruction that Lucario was giving Ash.

"You must extend your Aura, you've done it before and now it's time for you to use it without a life or death situation." A light blue glow shimmered into being around Ash almost invisible but causing the others to draw back in shock. Lucario nodded pleased with the boy's progress. "Good, now begin to focus it into your hand the gloves will help." Ash nodded once sharply and after a moment a bright blue shade of aura appeared around his hand and lower arm.

"Very good and now for lack of a better description, twist it." A quite click echoed through out the room and Ash and Lucario stared at the trunk in apprehension. Seeing movement out of the corner of his eye the dark haired boy turned to look at the small group behind him staring intently at the trunk. "Please, leave." he uttered firmly but calmly, this was a private moment that only Lucario and Pikachu had right to be there. The others seemed to understand and left the room without protest, even May. When the door swung shut he glanced at Lucario and got a nod of agreement. With a shaking hand he carefully pushed open the lid. The first thing he saw had him quickly blinking beck tears.

A small portrait about six inches long, by four inches wide, with two faces smiling brightly up at him sat within the box. Aaron stood tall and proud with a smile curling at his lips and a arm curled about the shoulders of a beautiful wispy white haired amber eyed woman who was about a head shorter than him.

"_That's your mother." _Whispered Lucario gently.

"_Lady Ayleth, Aaron loved her more that life itself he was so excited when he found out she was pregnant. Aaron...he always wanted __a child...when..." _Lucario paused sadness over taking his features. _"When the tree triggered an early birth and your mother passed he was devastated, he thought he was going to lose you t__o__o. You were so small and delicate, you didn't cry when you were born __just stared silently. And then he figured out what was wrong with the tree...he sent you away_.._.I thought he sent you with Lady Rin's daughter, to protect you. I am so sorry Ashura..." _Lucario turned away from where he had been staring intently at Ash's face and looked back at the portrait.

"It was not your fault Lucario." Staring sadly at it before picking it up and cradling it against his chest he said nothing before setting it carefully on the ground next to them.

The only other things where a small and elegant silver locket along with a deep burgundy wooden music box that Lucario said had been his mothers and that the locket open the box. There was also bag made from special cloth infused with Aura, so it would be extremely durable and anything in it would not break along with being water proof.

Apparently it had been standard for an Aura guardian to have one. The last item was Aaron's journal. Ash stared at the scuffed blue cover before carefully placing it in the dark blue bag along with his mothers things and the portrait and standing.

With Aaron's now his staff clenched in his hand and all that was left of his mother and father's belongings on his back, He and Lucario stood and walked out of the room. Pikachu clung to his shoulder with a worried expression on his face. Locking the door and descending the stairs neither said anything as they saw Ash scrub roughly at his face before opening the door and entering the throne room.

Queen Ilene was once again sitting on her throne and Ash's group stood off to the side looking uncomfortable and out of place.

"Thank you, Queen Ilene. I appreciate your generosity." The young queen appeared startled at Ash's blank mood and formal speech but followed protocol.

"No, Ashura it is I who must thank you. For your actions and those of your father before you, your bloodline has once again saved Rota and all the people within it." Ash just nodded in response not bothering to deny it.

"I will take my leave of Cameran palace and Rota now, my lady." Ilene nodded and spoke having expected this response from the solemn faced boy.

"Farewell, Ashura son of Aaron." Ash ignored his friends cries of outrage turned on a booted heel and strolled from the room cloak flowing behind him.

_**Rota: Bridge outside of Cameran Palace**_

"Guys," Ash began the quite tone of his voice causing the other to stop whining about leaving and turn to stare at him.

"You don't have to leave today if you don't want to. But I am and you are not coming with me." The small group gaped at him in stunned shock mouths open and gaping before May started to screech about him being a 'Stupid child' and that he 'Shouldn't joke about things like that.' while this went on Brock gazed at Ash's face studying it intently.

"May," Brock murmured interupting her ramblings, shocked "I don't think he's joking."  
The brown haired girl stopped dead in her rant and Max wailed out in despair that his friend was leaving.

"I am not joking, Brock." Ash confirmed quietly expression bland as the gave him horrified looks "Aura training is private, only for other Guardians and Apprentices. You can't come," He said sadly to his friend. "As it is? I am putting my journey on hold, maybe even quitting it entirely depending on what happens."  
Brock frowned sadly at the boy he had known for over three years.

"So this is it, Just like that?"  
"Just like that."

"I'll miss you, Ash."  
"I'll miss you too Brock," He looking down at the boy sniffling before him Ash smiled gently

"And you, Max." The boy sobbed slightly before looking up with teary eyes.

"Thank you for all you managed to teach me Ash. I will never forget you." He smiled lightly "No I don't suppose you would after all we went through together, would you? Just be the best trainer you can alright, Max? Good luck and good-bye." And without once glancing at May who still stood gaping after him. Ash soon to be Apprentice Aura Guardian strolled into the crowd, with Pikachu on his shoulder and Lucario at his side.

_**End note.**_

I Don't really like this chapter that much...Things jump around and it's rather depressing. Ash's feeling's about leaving his journey and whatnot will be most likely be addressed in the next chapter.  
Thanks for reading. :)


	6. Chapter 5

Warmth surrounded him safe and enclosing, he shifted slightly involuntary kicking out and feeling something cave under a sharp foot. Light pierced through the darkness and he began to move in earnest. Shifting and kicking out with a thunderous crack he tumbled out into the light, Shapeless and formless white stretched out into infinity. With barely a fleeting thought it changed becoming a hall of graceful arches, and strong pillars rising high and far into the distance. It was the hall of origin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Arceus for that was his name, was bored. No that was incorrect, he was not bored he was lonely. So with a clumsy unpracticed twist of his power Time and Space came into existence.

"_Welcome Palkia, Dialga."_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

His two creations knew only hatred for each other, with every fiber of their being they tried to destroy each other. He needed to create others he decided, to help control them. Now knowing what he was doing he allowed his song of creation to play and out of the emptiness of the hall Knowledge, Emotions, and Willpower formed.

"_Welcome Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf."_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

He didn't know why but he knew that another creation was necessary, different than the others. The power he used this time was odd not the same as he used before. It was dark, chaotic and almost painful to use but he did so anyway.

"_Welcome Mew."_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

His creations, his dear creations were bored. They roamed the hall but they had no home. Arceus knew that his time was almost at a end, he could feel something creeping through his veins calling to him. But there was one last thing he had to do before he gave into it, and with a now mastered flourish of the song of creation three more came into being.

"_Welcome Groudon, Kyogure, Rayquaza."_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Ash shifted slightly slowly coming out of the warmth of sleep. A thoughtful frown curled at his lips as he tried to remember what his dream had been about it, felt important somehow. He finally gave up with a shrug deciding it wasn't important at the moment. After all they were almost to Pewter city, once they got there Ash was planning on contacting Professor Oak and getting a plane ticket to Canalave city. None of them wanted to waste time taking a boat. After a moment he slowly levered himself up and looked around the small tent he had been sharing with Lucario and Pikachu. Not seeing them he began rolling up his sleeping bag and putting things into his backpack before exiting.

"_Good morning, Ash." _Ash looked up and smiled slightly at the Electric mouse and Aura Pokemon.

"Morning Pikachu, Lucario." Turning away he began to collapse the tent with swift practiced movements.

"So if we leave in the next half-hour we should be in pewter city in two hours, roughly about 10:00 am." Lucario and Pikachu nodded in agreement happily munching on nutrition bars while waiting for Ash to finish putting the tent away.

"I hope you guy saved me one of those," He muttered once he saw what they were eating. "Otherwise you will be carrying me when I collapse from hunger pains." Lucario grimaced slightly at the thought and tossed a foil warped bar at the boys head.

"_No I would not, I would leave you stranded out here."_ He corrected with a smirk.

"Gotta feel the love." The dark-haired boy muttered as he quickly devoured his breakfast.

"Ready to go?" Two nods where his only response and Ash smiled slightly as he settled his bag on his shoulders.

"Let's go then."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

His prediction about when they would get to Pewter city was correct. Ash smiled slightly as they entered the home of the Boulder badge, it had been awhile since he had been here. Pikachu was sitting up on his shoulder watching the street in interest as people hurried back and forth.

"_It seems to have grown a bit since the last time we were here." _Ash nodded in agreement there where more people than there used to be a small part of him wondered why. Mentally he shrugged, it didn't really matter but he needed to hurry up to the Pokemon center. Soon there it was, rising above the surrounding buildings with a huge red 'P' on the front. Pushing open the door he gave a sigh of contentment as the cool air washed over him. He ignored the odd looks he was getting and strolled over to the front desk.

"Hello, Nurse Joy." The pink haired woman looked up and didn't even question the strange clothes. "Hello young man. Are you here to get your Pokemon checked?" Ash shook his head slightly.

"No thank you. I need to purchase a plane ticket to Canalave city though. It is rather important and I need the earliest flight possible..." Ash trailed off slightly and tried not to blush when the woman looked at him with a raised eyebrow. It was rather rare for trainers to take planes. Usually only if they had to, otherwise they would prefer to go by boat or even their own Pokemon.

"Trainer license please." Ash handed it over without question and stood waiting as she typed information into her computer and scanned his card.

"Here you go." Ash took it with a grateful smile and tucked the slim piece of plastic into his pocket. "Your flight is at 6:00 pm tonight you're welcome to wait here." The Nurse smiled at him slightly and he nodded his thanks before turning and walking over to the video phones. He waited impatiently while the phone rang hoping that the professor would answer.  
"Hello? Oh Ash! How are you my boy? How was Rota? I heard you won the Tournament-" Ash quickly cut him off before he could go on.

"I'm good Professor, Look I'm calling to tell you I am traveling to the Sinnoh region."

"What!? Ash You can't just leave Regions like that! Have you even talked to your mom?" Ash suddenly smiled bitterly at the Pokemon Professor. and quickly plugged in the headset sitting next to the phone. "I know Professor. I know about my parents." The blue eyed boy watched in silence as Oak paled and began searching his features he knew the second the older man noticed his changes.

"Ah, I take it that's the reason your leaving the region?" Ash gave a sharp nod of confirmation and the old man sighed

"I am sorry Ash. I should have had Delia tell you or done it myself but I thought it didn't matter..." Ash just nodded expression blank.

"Are you going to call Delia or...?" The boy suddenly shook his head

"No, I would appreciate it if you told her for me, Professor."

"Okay." The old man agreed unhappily.

"I have to go, I will try to keep in touch." And with those parting words the screen went black. Samuel Oak felt dread well up in his heart and slowly began to type in a number.

"Hello? Delia..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ash sighed slightly as he leaned back in the uncomfortable seat of the plane. Pikachu was held firmly in his lap and Lucario was strapped into the seat next to him. "Well we're finally almost there." Pikachu gave a murmur of agreement but Lucario didn't react trying to keep the contents of his stomach in place.

"_Passengers we will be arriving at out destination in a little over five hours."_

Ash settled deeper in his seat and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: So I'm alive. I meant to update this chapter months ago, but well life got in the way. And I kind of forgot it even existed...eh-heh oops, Anyway here it is. c:

Ash allowed a sigh of relief to pass through his lips as he exited the flying metal monstrosity know as a plane. The 12 hour flight it had taken to get from Kanto to Sinnoh was absolute torture for him, Pikachu, and Lucario. Uncomfortable seats, screaming children, and flight attendants who insisted on treating him like he was three, and not a thirteen year old three year veteran trainer of the pokemon league. He moved toward the exit of the airport, his backpack carelessly tossed over one shoulder and Pikachu's warm weight resting on the other one. Lucario followed closely behind him barely a foot of space between them.

"_Ash..." _The dark haired boy tilted his head and peered at his friend out of the corner of his eye

"Yeah, Lucario?" Serious red eyes gazed at him.

"_Never make me get on one of those __**things **__again." _The vehemence in the Jackal like Pokemons voice surprised him but he nodded in easy agreement.

"I didn't enjoy it either," he admitted "It made me sick to my stomach." Pikachu muttered in preoccupied agreement avidly watching the surroundings as they moved toward the outside. Bright sunlight shone down on a broad cobblestone street, and the air held the tang of the sea. Ash dragged in a deep breath and felt an involuntary smile curl across his lips. It had been awhile since he had been to a coast city. Lucario made a soft noise and Ash turned to look at him in concern.

"_It's nothing Ashura."_ He assured the boy gently when he felt the gaze on him.

"_The air just brings back memories is all." _The dark haired child nodded his acceptance but his eyes remained worried.  
"Right then," He said switching topics "Would either of you know where we can find the Pokemon center?" Lucario's eyes narrowed into slits and a light blue glow began to surround his paws and at the same time he also felt an increase of static coming off of Pikachu. "Eh hehe um...I am just going to ask one of those nice people for directions and not get us lost?"

"_**Yes!"**_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

20 minutes later

"I told you we weren't lost!" Ash cried triumphantly.

"_Thunder bolt."_ muttered Pikachu who then proceeded to watch in satisfaction as Ash fell twitching to the ground.

"_Was that really necessary?"_ questioned Lucario without any real heat. The runt was apparently as bad as his sire when it came to directions, having somehow accomplished turning a five minute walk into a twenty minute hassle. Ash smiled a bit sheepishly as he levered himself to his feet.

"Sorry guys, I honestly though he meant turn left not right." the other two sighed in aggravation but decided to let it go.

"_Let's just go."_ Lucario grumbled while shoving his charge toward the doors of the Pokemon center. "Alright," he cried out laughing slightly blue eyes glittering in amusement

"Alright I'm going, Lucario." The Pokemon didn't reply just continued to propel the boy forward not wanting to deal with anymore delays. Behind the desk the nurse Joy on duty raised a pink eyebrow at the young man. Lucario finally allowed the lightly blushing boy to come to a stop in front of the desk. "Hello, how can I help you." Ash gave a weak almost nervous smile.

"Traveling trainer registration, please." He said quietly, flinching when she appeared startled. It didn't take her long to recover from her shock.

"Traveling trainer hmm? It's rare someone your age does that. Well then Full name and registration number." Ash swallowed slightly but nodded hoping professor Oak had time to update his trainer info. "Full name: Ashura Aaron Cameron Formerly known as Ash Satoshi Ketchum. Registration number: 413125."  
After typing away at her computer for a few moments the pink haired women smiled brightly. "Everything appears to be in order, here's your new trainer card Professor Oak just sent it over." Ashura nodded his thanks accepting the plastic card and studying it intently before removing his old card from his pokedex and inserting the new one.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" Ash nodded again with a sheepish smile.

"Err yes actually when does the next boat for Iron island leave?"

"Well," Said the nurse thoughtfully "It's 6:49am right now and the next boat should leave at 7:00am. If you just follow the main road you should reach it in time. It's a large blue and orange boat, you can't miss it." Ash yelled his thanks over his shoulder as he hurried from the building. The women shook her head and laughed softly at the boys enthusiasm.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000

They arrived right on time and Ash smiled brightly as he showed a bored looking man his trainer card, and paid for a ticket. He was happy that he had saved most of his league, gym, and trainer winnings in a bank account attached to his trainer card, and even happier that he had stocked up on supply's before leaving Pewter city, considering he hadn't had time to visit a Pokemart.

"Hurry up kid." grumbled the older male looking irritated. "It's gonna take five hours to reach the island and no one wants to sit on this boat any longer than that." Ash gave a quick dip of his head in acknowledgment and strolled up the plank and onto the ship. Nervous excitement twisted his stomach into knots. At noon he would finally meet the man who would become his teacher.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000

Ashura gazed around the town on Iron island in surprise he had honestly expected it to be smaller. "Excuse me?" Ash questioned moving toward a smiling couple that was standing near the dock.

"Yes? Can we help you with something?" The boy smiled sheepishly

"Uh yes, I was wondering if you could tell me where I can find a man named Riley..." The women who had been smiling at him gently changed, becoming startled for a second before closing off completely. The man who had been standing to the side before moved forward now blocking his view of the women.

"Why exactly do you want to know, kid?" The wariness and barely hidden hostility startled Ash slightly, and he skirted back putting distance between them as he eyed the two with nervous blue eyes. He felt Lucario draw closer to him and relaxed a bit, his father's student wouldn't let anything happen to him.  
"Uh, well you see in my father will it stated that his nephew Riley was to be my guardian if anything happened to him. And well no one in my town could get into contact with him so I decided to come myself..." Ashura's voice trailed off slightly as he saw their expression change softening with a large amount of pity.

"I'm sorry for your loss." the man said looking solemn. He shrugged

"It's fine. We didn't know each other that well. He was always traveling and then I started my journey." "Right then," the man said looking decidedly friendlier "To get to Riley's you need to follow the main road that runs through the town for about twenty minutes or so until you see a shrine dedicated to Groudon. Behind it is the path to Riley's house and you'll need to follow that one for another half an hour or so." Ash gave his fervent thanks to the couple feeling decidedly guilty for having lied to them for his reason for searching out Riley. They wished him luck as he hurried out of sight.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000

Ash walked down the path smiling slightly he had passed the shrine almost 30 minutes ago and was almost there. Pikachu sat on his shoulder peering in curiosity at the bleak landscape. Rounding the corner of a cliff Ash felt his breath leave him in a shocked gasp. Ahead of him the ground sloped in to a shallow valley ringed in trees, in the center was a clearing with a small stream fed pond and a medium sized two-story house surrounded by a low stone wall. Ash took a deep breath and steeled himself before descending down the path, which weaved a twisting path through the trees before stopping right in front of the house. He walked up a set of shallow steps and before he could talk himself out of it, knocked.


End file.
